Chocoholic
by I-survived-life
Summary: Welcome to Chocoholics Anonymous where we help you get rid of your obsession with chocolate. Just because I eat chocolate more than everyone else doesn't mean that Roxanne had to go and make a group to help "cure" me of my "addiction." A story of how everyone tried to cure me of my obsession with chocolate and failed.


**A/N: So I started a story about chocolate because I love chocolate and so do most people. I'm telling you right now that there isn't going to be much drama (or much plot, I don't think). I started this mostly as a fun story, something for me to write when I don't want to write anything else and it's mostly going to be humor. That being said, let me know what you thought of it! and thank you to cynical tda for the wonderful graphic!**

* * *

"You're exaggerating," I said, rolling my eyes at Roxanne.

"No, I'm really not, you need help, this addiction with chocolate is unhealthy," she replied, as she tried to wedge out her arms from the bags pressing in on her. She threw me a dirty look as she finally gave up and lashed out at the bags on her left side.

"I do not have an addiction, I only have a couple of bags, stop worrying so much Roxanne," I said sighing and leaning back.

"A few bags my arse, I can feel Madam Rosmerta's glare from over here you nitwit," Roxy snapped. She gave a frustrated sigh and gave up on making room for herself on her side of the booth.

"She's just mad because she can't see the customers behind me and whether they want to order or not," I said calmly, and put a crisp in my mouth.

"That and the fact that your bags took up another bloody booth, I can't even see Rose, Dom or Sam and do you know why, because they're buried under your bags, that's why."

"So I've got a few bags full of chocolate," Roxy snorted when I said few but I continued on as if I hadn't heard her, "it's like you when we go shopping for shoes."

"That's different, I actually need shoes and they're put to good use, they're not useless after only the first time."

"Harmony, as much as Honeydukes likes making money, I'm pretty sure even they dislike you because you just robbed them of all of their chocolate," came Rose's distant voice from somewhere behind my bags upon bags of Honeydukes chocolate.

"You're all just mad because I don't share my chocolate with you," I said, pushing away the now empty tray of food away from me. Roxanne sighed in annoyance and drained the last of her butterbeer. She wiped her hand across her mouth and started to move bags out of her way to get out of her seat. She tripped on a stray bag and crashed to the ground. I stood up to see if she was okay but Roxy leapt to her feet and dusted off her clothes.

A few ruffles later and Rose, Dom and Sam emerged from behind the bags hiding them. I took out my wand and waved it at the bags. They all lifted in the air and hovered there while I got out of my seat. We all grabbed as many bags as we could and when we couldn't hold any more, we all levitated the remaining bags out of the Three Broomsticks. Everyone watched in interest as Roxanne, Rose, Dom, Sam and I made our way out of the place.

I could've sworn that I'd heard Madam Rosmerta go, "thank God!" once we'd left but I wasn't sure. At least now with us gone she could get to her customers in the back.

I stood to the side, holding the door open for my friends and counted the levitating bags as they came out. It was the middle of the day and we'd only been in Hogsmeade for four hours. The majority of that time had been spent in Honeydukes as I payed and bagged boxes and plastic bags into colourfully coloured bags and handed them back for my friends to carry.

Everyone walking down the streets of the small village made a small path for the floating bags in front of me and my bag laden friends. People stared at us but we all ignored them and instead tried to see where we were stepping. Besides the occasional tripping on a rock, everything was fine until Sam tripped and fell. We all turned to watch her roll over and stare up at the sky.

"Are you okay!?" I exclaimed, and rushed over to Sam to see if there were any serious injuries. She didn't look really hurt, just a bit dazed but her jeans were ripped. We all helped her up and dusted her off.

"I'm fine, just a little bit . . . " she trailed off and shook her head. "I'm fine, let's get to the castle before we all trip to our deaths."

Sam hefted the bags littered around her and kept walking towards the castle. I stayed close in case she tripped again and I needed to lift her. Roxy took this as the perfect opportunity to come up to me and point out that my chocolate was putting everyone in danger.

"See, this is why this chocolate obsession of yours needs to stop!" Roxanne said appearing next to me from thin air. I rolled my eyes at her but didn't respond. She was never going to let this go and no matter what I said or did would change that.

It's not like it was my fault that Sam tripped and fell. Yeah it was because she was carrying some of my many bags full of chocolate, but it's not like I stuck out my foot for her to trip over or anything. Okay, so it was kind of my fault that she tripped, I was the one with the large amount of bags after all.

"Roxanne, would you just let this go already!" I cried as we walked past the fountain in the courtyard and into the Entrance Hall. Slowly, we made our way up to Ravenclaw Tower. Climbing stairs was a lot harder than walking when you were being weighed down by tons of bags.

The corridors were empty since most students were out in Hogsmeade enjoying the warm day. The only people in the castle were those younger than third years and some teachers. Thankfully, we didn't run into any of those and made it up to the eagle knocker without sustaining any injuries.

There was that moment when Dom almost fell down the stairs but thankfully she managed to regain her balance and keep going. That only resulted in Roxanne sending me some more annoyed and dirty looks. I avoided walking with her as much as possible. I was sure that if she managed to get me alone then she'd go into another one of her lectures about how I was eating too much chocolate.

Her motto was eating chocolate was good but it wasn't good when you ate it with every meal.

I disagreed, chocolate was good and it was appropriate to eat it whenever. Except at a funeral, then it just seemed out of place.

We finally made it to the eagle knocker and I reached out my hand to knock.

"What is greater than God, more evil than the devil, the rich want it, the poor have it?"

We all looked at one another, hoping that someone would have the answer. None of us did and so we stood in front of the knocker trying to think of any possible answers. Five minutes went by in total silence before Dom snapped at the knocker to, "let us in you old hag." Needless to say, the knocker did not respond to this and simply stayed silent.

"Nothing?" Rose asked, taking a stab at the answer.

"Correct," came the musical voice and the door in the wall opened and allowed us inside.

All the girls dumped the bags they were carrying in the common room carpet and sat themselves down around the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. A book floated off of the bookshelf in the room and down to each of the girls. This was the usual ritual.

I didn't want anyone to see where I put my chocolate because it was mine and the girl's had learned better than to try and spy on me to see where I'd hidden all of it. That was a day that I really didn't want a repeat of.

All of the bags went upstairs into our dorm in a single line and I followed behind the very last one. When I stepped inside the dorm, everything was sitting somewhere neatly and waiting to be put away. I walked over to the wardrobe that we had to share and took out the clothes hanging on hangers.

After making sure that the door was locked properly, I waved my wand at a faint outline of a rectangle in the back of the wardrobe. The piece of the wardrobe disappeared and instead I was looking into the extension that I had added. It was a fridge to put it shortly.

Since I bought so much chocolate, I didn't want it melting and because there was nowhere else to hide the chocolate, I had to add a secret room to the wardrobe where I could fit everything in. The girls didn't know about it, of course, and if they did they most certainly didn't know how to get in.

I slowly emptied the bags one by one and stacked my chocolate on shelves in the chilly room. Once all three hundred bags had been emptied, I folded them up and stored them away at the bottom of my trunk.

I walked back to my wardrobe, waved my wand once more of the rectangular entrance, put the clothes back where they were and shut the wardrobe door. I dusted off my hands and smiled, my work here was done, maybe now we could go and enjoy the rest of Hogsmeade.

I skipped down the stairs to the common room and was about to announce that the job was done but stopped when all of the girls sitting on the ground stopped talking and went back to their relaxed positions. I stood on the bottom step staring at them for a few seconds and then slowly made my way over to them.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked, taking a seat next to Rose.

"Nothing," they all replied. Way to not sound suspicious guys. It's not like I'd expected them to tell me either, usually when you're hiding something from someone you don't tell them what you're hiding when they ask.

"You guys want to go back to Hogsmeade and enjoy the rest of the day?" I asked them, switching topics. If they didn't want to tell me what was going on then I would find out by myself.

"Yeah!" they all cried, happy that I didn't push them for more information, and ran out of the common room before I could blink. I rolled my eyes but got up and followed them. I was about to step outside of the common room when I spotted a piece of ripped parchment on the ground. I picked it up and looked down at Roxanne's scribbling.

The only things scribbled on the page were chocolate, problem, room of requirement and that's it. No matter how long I looked at it, I couldn't figure out what exactly that meant or what I should do about it. Finally, I shoved the piece of parchment into my pocket and hurried after my friends.

"What took you so long?" Dom asked when I finally caught up with them.

"I got lost," was my reply when I didn't want to tell my friends where I'd really been. Everyone but Roxanne believed me when I said it; she was the only one who didn't buy it because she didn't believe that someone who wandered the castle as often as I did could get lost.

"I'll never understand how you end up getting lost," Dom said, "you'd think you could navigate the castle with your eyes closed by now." Roxy gave me a look that told me we were going to talk about this later whether I wanted to or not. I simply smiled and skipped ahead to get away from her, anything to avoid hearing a lecture about how I was lying and that I should stop eating so much chocolate.


End file.
